


Ricochet

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, chiaki and anzu appear briefly to be mildly concerned about what mama is up to, kaoru is mainly confused and probably wants his heterosexuality back, madara starts this out as a joke but it quickly derails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: "2. Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush."





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> so I found this prompt list on tumblr, and what better way to continue itching this madakao scratch than to use it for this exact ship!! i wont be doing all of them, but i'll definitely be doing a good few!!

It was a Summer afternoon, when Madara had noticed that Kaoru’s approaches on Anzu had been getting a bit overbearing as of late. The poor girl had started to scurry away at even a glimpse of the blonde, which meant that he was going to have to help tone down Kaoru a bit. Now that Madara thought about it, Kaoru still seemed awfully put off by boys. He might as well use that to his advantage.

The next time he sees Kaoru, it’s the next day at school. As the other boy enters the classroom, Madara calls out to him, earning himself a couple curious and disturbed glances.

“Morning, Kaoru-san! Are you a singularity? Not only are you attractive, but the closer you get to me, the faster time seems to slip by~” The look that Kaoru gives him almost makes Madara’s polite mask of friendliness crack and show how amused he truly is, but he stands firm. 

Shifting his eyes from Kaoru, Madara notices Chiaki staring at him. The other boy gapes quizzically at him, but Madara waves at him dismissively, hoping that the message of, ‘don’t worry’ can be communicated with their gazes alone. It seems to get through, because Chiaki just lets out an exasperated sigh and averts his eyes.

After standing stock-still at the entrance to their classroom, Kaoru ends up going the long way around to get to his desk, trying to stay as far from Madara as he can. 

 

xxxxxxx

 

The next time Madara has a chance to interact with Kaoru is at lunchtime. The blonde seems to have caught Anzu finally, in a manner of speaking. She isn’t trying to run, and her facial expression is pleasant. It’s her body language that gives her away though. It might not be obvious to Kaoru though, considering Madara has made himself notice things like this.

He saunters over at a moderate pace, making sure his footsteps are loud enough to be heard. Anzu sees him coming almost as soon as he had starting walking in the pair’s direction, but Kaoru seems to be completely focused on Anzu. 

“Ah….Mikejima-kun. I’m a bit busy having a lovely conversation with Anzu-chan here, so could you please sh-” Kaoru abruptly clicks his jaw shut as soon as Madara slings an arm around his shoulder. Madara is close enough to feel the other boy’s miniscule flinch. 

“I was just wondering, but can I have the time? I’d check my watch, Kaoru-san, but I can’t take my eyes off you!! Hahaha~♪”   


Kaoru immediately replies back.   
  
“You don’t  _ have _ a watch, Mikejima-kun,” And why, Madara can’t help but laugh at that comeback. Kaoru honestly seems to be even  _ more  _ uncomfortable now that Madara didn’t back off at all at his remark. Pretending to ignore Kaoru’s reaction, Madara waves at Anzu, and she waves back hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt whatever he seems to be doing. 

Then the bell rings to signify lunch’s end, and Madara unslings his arm from Kaoru to begin to meander back to class, leaving a bewildered Anzu and pensive Kaoru behind.

 

xxxxxxx

 

The third time is when something Madara didn’t expect to happen, happens. The most he could’ve hoped from this set-up was Kaoru lowering the intensity in which he preyed on Anzu, so he wasn’t expecting much else. Maybe a little bit more disgust aimed in his direction, but that wasn’t anything new, and Madara had thick skin. 

This is probably the reason why Kaoru catches him so off guard the next time he springs another one of those awful pick-up lines on him. 

It’s after their final class in the day, before they head off to unit practice. It’s lucky for Madara that he’s the only person in his unit, leaving him free to wander where he likes. Kaoru leaves the classroom before him, but Madara manages to catch up to him in the hallway, matching his pace to the blondes.

“Yo, Kaoru-san~ Would I be able to follow you home tonight?” Seeing Kaoru’s troubled and mildly confused expression, Madara finishes the line. “Sorry, that came out a liiittle strong; but my Mama always told me to follow my dreams.” 

Madara continues to walk alongside Kaoru, waiting eagerly for the other boy to finally snap. To finally figure out that he needs to lay off of Anzu, and give the poor girl a break. What happens instead though, is Kaoru averting his eyes to the ground as they widen, covering his mouth as a blush starts to crawl up his cheeks.

Madara tries not to, but he can’t help but stare; his eyes fixating on the way the flush seems to spread across Kaoru’s face, even down to his neck a bit. Luckily, Kaoru doesn’t seem to notice Madara’s rapt attention, too caught up in his own predicament.

“I swear I’ve tried that line myself.. though I didn’t realise quite how embarrassing it sounded. Ugh, I guess I won’t be using that one again anytime soon, otherwise I fear for the girl I try it on! Haha, they might faint..though I could make that work, by catching her in my arms.” The blonde rambles on, half embarrassment, half nervous energy.

A stray thought in his head calls this side of Kaoru adorable, but Madara squashes it down immediately. Though, as Kaoru breaks path from him to head to where UNDEAD are having their practice; he can’t stop his line of thinking from noticing that compared to the looks of disgust and wariness he’s been getting, this expression is much more pleasant.

 

xxxxxxx

 

It’s the end of the day, and Madara walks out of the gates with the sun setting on his back. His limbs ached, but in a satisfying way, due to how hard he had pushed himself during practice today. Most people assumed that he didn’t do much practice, and simply lived ‘in the moment’, though it was more the opposite that was true. With his guard constantly up, Madara couldn’t afford to have any weaknesses, so he practiced pretty much for the same amount of time. The work-out it gave him was a nice side benefit as well, and was much more productive than say, challenging some poor student to a fight.

He was just about to turn the corner when he heard faint footsteps that were rapidly approaching. Turning around, Madara was startled to see Kaoru running up to him. 

“Haa..sheesh, Mikejima-kun, you sure have a brisk pace when you’re not trying to match mine, huh~” The blonde pants out the sentence, a weird tone of casualness in his voice. Madara waits for Kaoru to catch his breath before speaking.   
  
“Mmm, so why are you chasing after me so dedicatedly~? It’s awfully out of character for you, no matter how sweet it is ♪” Madara makes sure that the lilt in his tone is noticeable, that it’s extremely obvious that he’s trying to draw a reaction out of him. However, either Kaoru ignores this or doesn’t notice it, because when he replies, it sounds disgustingly genuine. 

“Out of character? I usually only treat Anzu-chan this lovingly, so that might be why~ It’s a rare occasion when I direct it to someone other than her,” Kaoru gushed, unaware of Madara’s growing confusion. 

Although his outwards expression is unchanged, Madara inwardly squinted. Did the blonde realise what he was saying, or was he really that dense? He had to know, right? This was Kaoru they were talking about though, so it was unlikely that he knew how suggestive he was being to a fellow male if he hadn’t already realised. 

Just to test the waters, Madara threw out a piece of bait.

“Oh~ so does this count as a rare occasion, then?” It takes Kaoru a few seconds to process what Madara has said, and when he does, he freezes. His face seems to switch between disgust and embarrassment, and in the end just settles on a half-hearted glare. “That being said,” Madara continues, “I appreciate your attention, buuut why  _ did _ you feel the need to catch me after practice?”

Seemingly glad to have something to distract him from this crisis, Kaoru pulls something out of his pocket and dangles it in front of Madara’s face.

“It’s the keys to your, uh, motorcycle. ‘Baby-chan’, was it..? Anyway, you apparently left them in the studio. Anzu-chan managed to catch me, and told me to pass these on to you since she was staying behind to work a little more. Isn’t she just the sweetest?” Madara grabs back the keys as Kaoru talks. That’s good. If Anzu is back to talking to Kaoru of her own initiative, that most likely means that the other boy has been laying off his advances a bit.   
  
He purposefully ignores why his shoulders feel so lightened by that revelation.  
  
“Hey, Kaoru-san?” The blonde blinks at him, listening, “I had one more pick-up line for you, but this sunset is making you look so beautiful right now that I forgot it~”

As Madara skips away, he doesn’t forget to glance behind him to check Kaoru’s reaction. Low and behold, though his expression is much more angry, and just a little distressed, there’s a ruddiness on his face that pairs perfectly with the orange gold from the setting sun bathing everything, giving the atmosphere a dream-like quality.

As he whistles a tune to himself, walking further away, Madara resolutely decides to ignore the thudding of his heart in his chest, as well as the way his ears burn. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the indulgence: continues
> 
> will i ever get bored of writing pre-slash? probably not


End file.
